


Как это делается

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Да, конечно, они сегодня попробуют впервые заняться сексом по скайпу. Только..."





	Как это делается

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - между первым и вторым фильмом.  
> Автор благодарит за помощь Англо-древнеегипетский словарь-переводчик: http://medu.ipetisut.com/index.php

Ларри крутит в руках планшет, хмурится и запускает скайп. На искомой строке ярко горит зелёная точка: нужный абонент в сети.

Позвонить.

Абонент принимает звонок, но на месте картинки — чёрный квадрат.

— Ак, ты меня видишь?

— Я тебя да! — раздаётся радостный голос. — А ты меня нет? Погоди, я опять забыл, как тут камеру...

Далее — микрофон-то включён! — слышатся непереводимые выражения на староегипетском классическом.

Ларри улыбается, чувствуя, как в груди что-то натурально ёкает. И не хочется думать, какой он всё-таки был дурак. Непроходимый! Он бы сейчас мог не в планшет пялиться, а...

— Ну так что, — прерывает его мысли невидимый пока Акменра, — мы сегодня попробуем, как договорились?

Ларри кивает, раз уж его видно. Да, конечно, они сегодня попробуют впервые заняться сексом по скайпу. Только...

— Видишь ли, — честно признаётся Ларри, — я ведь так ни разу вообще не пробовал! Ты знаешь, как это делается?

Акменра, всё ещё невидимый, весело хохочет:

— Ты это у меня хочешь узнать, Хранитель Бруклина? Ты — у меня? Как заниматься сексом по этому вашему... Анубис его дери, да где оно тут?

Ларри снова слышит парочку крепких — о, можете поверить, очень крепких! — древнеегипетских выражений. И спешит реабилитироваться:

— Ну э-э-э... вначале вроде бы спрашивают — что на тебе сейчас надето?

Ларри думает, что Ак сейчас начнёт перечислять все свои одежды и драгоценности — и можно будет немножко отвлечься и подумать. Справиться с волнением, собраться, всё такое. Но в ответ внезапно раздаётся новый взрыв хохота:

— На мне? Ничего! Погоди, я, кажется, нашёл...

И тут же во весь экран появляется изображение: Акменра сидит в комнате охраны на диване, в своей излюбленной позе — колени к груди, и на нём, о боги, действительно ничего нет!

— Ну, так нечестно, — отвечает Ларри. — Так не по правилам. Я должен был говорить тебе — сними сперва одно, потом другое...

— Стоп, а почему ты мне? — смеётся Акменра. — Почему не я тебе? Кто здесь правитель, в конце концов?

Он, кажется, понимает, что Ларри растерялся — как это и раньше частенько бывало в разных интимных ситуациях, — и берёт инициативу на себя:

— Так, что на тебе надето — я прекрасно вижу. А теперь снимай это всё!

Ларри снова растерянно улыбается и изо всех сил хочет представить, что Ак — вот он, рядом. Получается плохо, но Ларри не показывает виду; и, пристроив планшет на стол — «Видно меня, да?» — начинает через голову стаскивать футболку.

— Ага, — смеются при этом в планшете, — вот тут я, как обычно, подхожу сзади и пугаю тебя!

Ларри усмехается: ох уж, пугает! Просто игра такая, они придумали её у Ларри дома, когда он впервые появился перед правителем не в форме, а в домашних штанах и футболке, и начал стаскивать эту футболку вот так же, через голову. А Акменра внезапно подошёл сзади и обнял со спины, провёл ладонями по соскам, и ещё раз, и ещё — прижимая к себе и шепча на ухо какие-то древнеегипетские нежности. Ларри тогда от неожиданности запутался в футболке и еле сумел её стащить и отбросить, а потом долго пенял в шутку «не пугай меня так», на что Акменра отвечал — «я древнее зло, бойся меня», и они хохотали вдвоём, и кажется, именно тогда Ларри сказал — вслух, словами! — «я тебя люблю».

Но тогда что они тут делают вдвоём, в этом скайпе? Почему сейчас на Ларри не музейная форма, а футболка, и почему Ака рядом нет?

— Хранитель Бруклина, — слышится снова из планшета, — ты о чём-то задумался?

Ларри оборачивается и видит Ака: там, в музее, на хорошо знакомом диване, одного. В комнате охраны тепло, Ларри помнит, но ему почему-то кажется, что Ак дрожит: наверное, от холода. Много ли радости сидеть голым в одиночку? Хочется обнять, согреть, подышать в шею. Но треклятый скайп!

И Ларри чувствует, слышит, что в голосе правителя за показной весёлостью тоже какая-то грусть. Надо разрядить обстановочку, или как это называется?

— Ак, — говорит он далёкому изображению, — трусы оставить или сразу?

— Сразу, — решительно отвечает правитель. — Я... по тебе соскучился.

Ларри вздрагивает: так это непривычно звучит. Ак никогда, даже в самый первый день знакомства, не говорил таким тоном: растерянным, болезненным, горьким. И ежу же понятно, что соскучился он не по тому, чтобы поглазеть на член Ларри — тем более если нельзя потрогать и всё такое прочее! — а по самому Ларри, по возможности обнять его, прихватить губами за ухо, вышептать прямо во взлохмаченные волосы ещё что-то непристойно-ласковое на своём языке. А потом переводить, чтобы Хранитель Бруклина постанывал от смущения, слушая подобные откровенности. А сейчас... ну, вот сейчас Ларри может только член показать в камеру. И сказать дурацкое:

— Ну, что? Теперь твоя очередь?

Что там дальше полагается говорить? Встань, потрогай себя, представь, что это я тебя трогаю?

Ларри кое-как выговаривает всё это, и Ак в ответ странно фыркает: Ларри понимает, почему. Аку вообще трудно понять все эти современные условности с сексом на расстоянии: как это «представь»? Как можно положить себе на член собственную руку и представить, что это не твоя рука? Как можно слышать голос, видеть лицо и все остальные места по очереди — потому что маленький экран! — и не иметь возможности прикоснуться, опуститься на колени и обхватить губами эти самые места: сперва только головку, а потом постепенно почти весь ствол целиком, чувствуя растущую дрожь под ладонями? Как это вообще без растерянно-весёлого «Ак, что ты делаешь, ты в конце концов правитель, давай лучше я тебе?» И без того, чтобы Ак с шутливой укоризной отвечал, выпуская член изо рта: «Молчи, я на то и правитель, чтобы делать всё, что хочу, а будешь мне мешать — казню, и точка».

Тут обычно Ларри зарывался пальцами Аку в волосы и говорил «М-м-м, ага-а-а», и было так здорово понимать, что он на всё уже согласен, лишь бы...

Лишь бы оставаться рядом. Чувствовать тепло. Закусывать губу от прикосновений. И видеть, как же этому правителю с тобой хорошо.

А после Ларри хмурился и говорил: «Ну нет, я так не играю! Я Хранитель Бруклина, я ответственный за экспонаты, и ты, непослушный экспонат...» И с хохотом валил правителя на диван, тоже пытаясь провести ладонями по соскам, губами по животу, языком по головке — и ощущать, как Акменра в ответ с приглушенным «ммм!» выгибается навстречу, и снова еле слышно говорит что-то трудно различимое на родном языке, и это значит, что он окончательно теряет свой знаменитый самоконтроль. Оно и заметно: по тому, как член у него стоит, почти прижимаясь к животу, как влажнеет от предсемени головка, и как ему явно хочется, чтобы... Ларри тогда даже в мыслях не мог произнести чего-то такого: «Хочется, чтобы взяли в рот и отсосали». Зачем вообще было это говорить? Это просто хотелось делать, молча, а сейчас что? Сейчас все в чёртовом скайпе придётся озвучивать, и это такое мучение, просто ужас.

Зачем, зачем Ларри ушёл? Что клюнуло ему в идиотскую башку?

Смазку ещё потом купили, помнится; пошли в ночную аптеку и купили, и Ак сперва помалкивал в незнакомой обстановке, а потом смеялся: «У тебя такое лицо было, когда эта милая девушка на нас смотрела!» Милая девушка — аптекарша, конечно же, и Ларри изо всех сил уговаривал себя: ну а что такого, Нью-Йорк — город контрастов, и подумаешь, пришли два мужика в аптеку ночью за смазкой! Только потому пришли, что Ак спросил: «А мы будем практиковать что-то помимо орального секса?» Ларри тогда от этого «практиковать» так подбросило, что он сказал «будем, одевайся» — и они попёрлись вдвоём по ночным улицам, и Тедди этак покачал головой им вслед, когда Ларри сказал ему «извини, мы быстро». Казалось, Тедди понимает, куда и зачем они сорвались, и Ларри сам себе удивлялся, насколько ему было на это наплевать! Он — слуга правителя, так что правитель за всё отвечает, а он, Ларри, человек маленький.

Когда он потом Аку это сказал — они уже возвратились из аптеки и, перехватывая друг у друга инициативу, весело дочитывали вслух инструкцию, — Ак нахмурился и заявил:

— Я так не хочу. Играть — пожалуйста, а так — не хочу. Я правитель, ты Хранитель, и мы с тобой равны, а иначе...

Или это тогда Ларри сказал ему в ответ «Я тебя люблю»? Ничего уже не помнится, всё смешалось, и так жалко, что остался один скайп и холодный экран в планшете, и всё теперь надо называть словами, всякими дурацкими фразами типа «У меня уже стоит, а у тебя?» Тем более что и не стоит даже, позор какой, да и чёрта с два встанет от зрелища, как Акменра на экране задумчиво трогает свой член, словно видит его впервые и мучительно пытается понять, что с ним делать.

А потом поворачивается и говорит в камеру:

— А дальше что? Мы разве как-то сможем... через экран?

И тут Ларри решается окончательно.

— Ак, — выдыхает он. — Ты помнишь то окно на первом этаже, в другом конце коридора, которое изнутри на задвижку запирается? И ты… сможешь отключить сигнализацию?

Акменра кивает. Они всегда хорошо понимали друг друга.

 

Ларри кажется, что такси ползёт, как черепаха. Наконец водитель тормозит у главного входа:

— Вот он, ваш музей. Ума не приложу, что вы там собрались делать в первом часу ночи?

Ларри расплачивается, усмехаясь про себя: о, приятель, ты даже представить себе не можешь!

Акменра ждёт прямо в коридоре, возле окна. Ларри даже не сразу его узнаёт: только потом вспоминает, что они когда-то приобрели правителю современную одежду, и сейчас это очень правильно. Потому что сейчас Ларри бы запутался нахрен во всех этих древнеегипетских тряпках. До комнаты охраны — целый длинный коридор, поэтому целоваться они начинают прямо в этом же закутке у окошка.

— Это невозможно, — повторяет Ларри между поцелуями. — Это издевательство. К дьяволу скайп! К Анубису! К Сетовой матери!

Акменра явно хочет сказать в ответ «Но ты же сам это выбрал», но не получается. Получается только бормотать жалкое «не уходи больше никуда», а это совершенно недостойно правителя земли его предков!

Но кто сейчас говорит о достоинстве и о предках? Сейчас важно дойти до комнаты охраны как можно быстрее.

— Ак, — говорит Ларри, плохо слушая сам себя. — Ак, чёрт меня подери!

Акменра в ответ снова шепчет что-то на своём, поминая то Осириса, то Ра, и между этими божественными именами взволнованно повторяет: «Ларри, Ларри, мервете».

Мервете — любимый. Это Ларри уже выучил. Мервете — любимый, уатэ — единственный, тайи — мой. Вот сколько разных слов Ларри уже знает на староегипетском классическом! «Я люблю тебя», «Я хочу тебя», «Мне хорошо с тобой» — всё это они уже учили, и Ак добродушно подтрунивал над акцентом Ларри, и говорил «повторяй за мной», и Ларри повторял, и получалось у него с каждым разом всё лучше! А теперь, кажется, им придётся выучить одну-две новых фразы. Или больше?

«Я скучал по тебе». «Мне не хватает тебя». «Не уходи больше никуда». И повторять, повторять это много раз, чтобы до Ларри наконец дошло.

— Тве аоби нтек, — говорит Акменра. — Шем!

«Я хочу тебя, идём», — автоматически переводит про себя Ларри. Да уж, видать, правителя крепко прихватило, если он начал в таком тоне, да по-своему, да так прижимая к себе...

— Смазка, — вспоминает Ларри. — Она ещё там?

Ак спохватывается и отвечает уже по-английски:

— Да. В ящике, где эти... эти...

— Каталоги, — кивает Ларри. Конечно, он сам её последний раз туда прятал. Когда ещё... не уходил.

И поясняет в ответ на удивлённый взгляд:

— Мы же после такого перерыва не будем практиковать только оральный секс? И не хватай меня прямо тут за задницу, у тебя будет такая возможность, когда мы запрём дверь!

Акменра хохочет так, словно с его души свалился огромный каменный блок, из которых когда-то складывали пирамиды. И Ларри понимает: что-то в ближайшее время надо менять. Потому что секса по скайпу ни один из них больше не выдержит.


End file.
